walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris (Hunter)
'Chris '''is a character first encountered in Issue 63 of ''The Walking Dead and is the leader of The Hunters who secretly stalk Rick Grimes' group as they make their way to Washington D.C. Post-Apocalypse The Hunters The Hunters started out as a regular group of survivors but, as food became scarce, they resorted to cannibalism. Chris reasoned that hunting animals was a waste of time and that humans would be much easier to hunt and kill. They normally hunted down small groups of survivors and isolated ones, and avoided larger groups. Soon after, they had no luck tracking down small groups of survivors, and they resorted to hunting down Rick's group because they were getting desperate and needed food. Chris and The Hunters successfully captured Dale in the middle of the night as he was leaving to die due to a zombie bite he received earlier in the day. After learning the fact that Dale was "tainted meat" because of his wound, Chris and the Hunters beat him and decided to leave Dale in front of the Church that Rick's group was staying at. As Rick's group carried Dale away, The Hunters resorted to shooting Glenn in the leg, believing that the survivors would be easier targets if they were scared. Rick's group eventually discovered Chris and the other hunters in an abandoned neighborhood. Negotiations were attempted by Rick in order to get the Hunters to stop targeting their group. Rick also found out the Hunters had eaten their own children. This was the only time Chris showed signs of remorse (hinting that it was his own children they ate), but justified it by saying it was to survive, as animals in the wild (bears in this instance) would eat their own young if they would otherwise starve to death. Death Killed By *Rick Grimes *Andrea *Michonne *Abraham Ford After getting his finger shot off by Andrea, Chris and the Hunters forcefully had their weapons taken away by Abraham. After surrendering to Rick and begging for his life, Chris and the other Hunters were mutilated and beaten to death by Rick and the others to avenge what they had done to Dale and all of their previous victims. Then, his body was later burned, along with the rest of his group. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Chris has killed: *Dozens of unnamed people and zombies. Relationships Appearances Comic Series Volume 11: Fear the Hunters Trivia *Chris is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. **Chris managed to have his finger shot off by Andrea. *Robert Kirkman answered the question whether naming characters the same name, Billy, Eugene, Chris, Bruce, Eric, and Jim was an oversight, "It's not oversight at all. It's completely unrealistic for a group of people to meet at random and never encounter the same names." *The Hunters are the only group that have been completely killed at once. *It is unknown if the tainted meat of Dale that The Hunters ate had any affect on them because of the short interval between the consumption of the meat and their deaths and when their bodies are burnt; so there is no way to be sure if David's theory was correct or notRobert Kirkman forum, Image Comics, (March 20, 2005) References ru:Крис (охотник) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Amputated Victims Category:Deceased Category:Cannibals Category:Leaders